The present invention concerns a shoe, especially a moccasin. The shoe has a shaft that completely encloses the front of the wearer's foot. The shaft is attached to a sole component. The invention concerns in particular a moccasin with a shaft that comprises an upper section sewn to a lower section. Moccasins of this type are already known. They are described for example in German OS 3 934 080.
The shoe described in that publication is a moccasin. It has a shaft with an upper section and a lower section. The lower section of the shaft provides a surface for the forward part of the wearer's foot to rest on and is sewn to the upper section. The bottom of the lower shaft section is cemented to the sole component. The lower shaft section is an insert that fits the shape of the front of the wearer's foot and is sewn to the upper section along a seam that follows the outer edge of the sole component. The outer edge of the upper shaft section extends all the way to the sole component and surrounds the insert that constitutes the lower shaft section and is cemented to the sole component.
Moccasins of the type described in the aforesaid publication have been demonstrated practical, although it is apparent that they could be produced with less material, especially with less upper leather.